Anacreon Province
Anacreon Province Last Updated: February 9th, 2007 =Current Events= Peaceful times. =General Information about Anacreon Province= Basic Info Anacreon Province is a sizeable and new nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Anacreon Province work diligently to produce Sugar and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Anacreon Province will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Anacreon Province has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Anacreon Province does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Anacreon Province detains individuals who participated in the slanderous comments about the government. Anacreon Province has no definite foreign aid at this time. The government of Anacreon Province will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. People Population: 455 Working Citizens Life expectancy at birth: 57.2 Years Anacreon Province refers to two regions of the former Trantorian Imperium. It is in fact made up of two distinct populations. Christian Terminans in the north of the country, who reside mainly in the city of Seldon and Anacreon Taoists who live in Anacreon city in the Southern half of Anacreon Province. The two populations were seperate nations until very recently and as such Terminans are extremely hostile to direct rule by Anacreon. Nationality Ethnic group: British Anacreon The people of Anacreon, in the South of the country were tradionally productive and relatively rich compared to the surrounding areas. However, over the last 10 years, the decline in the power of the Emperor led to turmoil and economic ruin. Extreme politics has become the mainstay of Anacreon society, especially amonsgst the poorer and more religious sectors of the population. The poorer Taoists, for years the underclass, are now the dominant force in the regions politics. Fundamentalist Taoism now forms the basis of life in Anacreon and its occupied neighbour Terminus. Terminus The people of Terminus, or Terminans, are predominantly Christian as well as a small proportion of Hindus. Terminus had enjoyed a great degree of independence, remaining one of the few areas autonomous from Imperial control. Although legally speaking part of the Anacreon Province of the Imperium, Terminus effectively operated its own Republic for centuries. This was largely due to the University of Terminus, vocal opponents of Trantorian rule and responsible for nearly all Imperial scientific research. Despite speaking the same language as those in Anacreon, Terminans are proud of their distinct republican heritage and strongly resent their recent occupation. Soldiers The Anacreon Broodlords swear an oath of loyality to the High Priest. The military are responsible for maintaining internal security and stamping out opponents to the Taoist government - Principally revolutionary elements amongst Terminans in the North. The Anacreon Military were originally formed nearly 3 years ago as part of a revolutionary force that placed the Anacreon Monarch into power. As such the military is trusted by neither Terminans nor the Taoist Republican Government. Religions Taoism: 48% (National Religion) Christianity: 43% Hinduism: 6% Other: 3% Language: English Economy Exports Imports Bonus Resources Imports - Partners Kurtopiahttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=103103 Quo Vadishttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=101207 Cykeshttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=99102 Jaxoniahttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=75851 Debt N/A Aid to Others N/A Aid to Anacreon N/A Debts owed to Anacreon N/A Improvements None Casualties: None =History of Anacreon Province= 'Imperial Rule' The Imperial Flag A symbol of the Imperial power of Trantor, the Star and Ship banner had been only official flag allowed to fly over governmental buildings for 500 years. The flag is resented in both regions of Anacreon Province, representing oppression and years of political subjugation. Flying the Imperial flag has been a crime in the 4 years since the First Revolution in Anacreon Province. Despite Imperial decree, in Terminus the flag hasn't be used for well over 200 years. Rule by Trantor Little is known of Anacreon Pre-Imperium. The city of Anacreon was founded by Taoist missionaries in 1072 AD. It developed rapidly by invading its neighbours and securing its surrounding areas under the Anacreon Kingdom, a small militaristic city-state ruled by absolute monarch. The Anacreon Kingdom eventually became a key economic power in the Trantorian Imperium after it was occupied by Imperial forces under Emperor Cleon I. Trantorian forces executed the Monarch in the Anacreon Square and 500 years of direct rule from Trantor began. The Imperium was a collective of conquered states loyal to the Emperor of Trantor. Anacreon became the third largest province in the Imperium alongside Terminus but as the power of Trantor wained, the empire collapsed and civil war ensued. Anacreon suffered badly throughout the war, however it secured its independence and re-established its own Monarchy. 'The Kingdom of Anacreon' The Regional Flag of Anacreon The regional flag of Anacreon was given a revival after the collapse of the Imperium and functioned as the banner of the Anacreon Kingdom before the unification with Terminus. Like the Terminan Regional flag it is popular with Anacreon Nationalists and flown alongside the flag of Anacreon Province. It is the only regional flag allowed to be flown alongside that of the Taoist Republic. The End of Imperial Power in Anacreon In about 12,119 Imperial Era (2005 AD), the viceroy of Anacreon rebelled against the Empire and declared himself King. Economic ruin meant that the new Monarch could not maintain effective control over the population, who sought drastic policies to rebuild the Anacreon infrastructure. King Prefeco I began a series of disasterous wars against the neighbouring island of Smyrno and the Terminus Republic, North of Anacreon. The Smyrno Offensive led to stalemate neither side retaining territory and both sides losing civilan populations. The war on Terminus however failed completely, Terminus promptly invaded Ancreon; led by their President Salvor Hardin, Terminus annexed Anacreon 'The Federal Terminus-Anacreon Republic' The Regional Flag of Terminus Terminus held a great degree of autonomy even during the most oppressive days of the Imperium, as such it was one of the few areas permitted to fly its own flag. The regional flag of Terminus was flown during the days of the Terminan Republic leading up to the annexation of Anacreon. It is still flown today by Terminan Nationalists who are opposed to rule from Anacreon City. The new Taoist Theocracy has banned the display of the Terminan Flag. The Flag of the Federal Terminus-Anacreon Republic For the first time in almost 1000 years, the Anacreon Province had to create a flag that signified the Union between the two nations. Traditionally under the same regional authority under the Imperium, the unusual influence of Terminus always slowed the creation of a single state. The annexation of Anacreon changed this entirely, the new flag was one of the first changes made by the Senate, it was dubbed Hardins Flag. The flag was extremely unpopular and lasted 4 months before an Anacreon Revolution. The Senate Elections Terminus tried to establish Anacreon as federal state in their own peaceful Secular Republic and this worked for a short-lived period, but the economic instability grew extremists keen to exploit the weakness in the foreign government of Terminus. Snap elections were called in both regions, the first of its kind in Anacreon. It was the function of the Federal Senate to choose the President, as such it was crutial to electoral victory. Terminus decided how all the 40 Regional Senate Seats would be divided and Anacreon was granted 17. The new Republic returned Hardin's "Secular Unity Party" into power. However much of his support came from the large populated areas in Terminus, principally Seldon which voted almost entirely for Hardin. The political instability of the new Legislature disrupted the Federal Republic and disorder spread to Terminus. Only 4 months after the establishment of the Terminus-Anacreon Republic, during a swearing in ceremony of President Hardin, a revolution began in Anacreon City. The Taoist Revolution By the early months of 12121 I.E., revolutionary forces led by Taoist extremists controlled large sections of Anacreon City and eventually succeeded in enlisting the support of military commanders still loyal to the deposed Monarch. A second invasion of Terminus ensued; this time however Terminus had exhausted its militarial forces and appealled directly to the Orange Defense Network for assistance. The ODN offered membership, and Terminus hoped it would be able to enlist militarial support to crush the extremists. However, the treaty was signed too late and by the end of the month the extremists captured Seldon, the Capitol of the Terminus-Anacreon Republic. Despite protests and fighting in Seldon, where a majority of the provinces Christians reside, the extremists successfully overthrew the foreign government. President Hardin was publicly executed and a new totalitarian republic was formed. 'Taoist Republic of Anacreon Province' The Flag of the Taoist Republic of Anacreon Province The current flag serves to alliaviate the same concerns as "Hardins Flag", representing the unification of Terminus and Anacreon. However, this flag also represents the authority of the Taoist State and proudly shows the Ying and Yang emblem of Taoist Philosophy. The heavy Anacreon bias in the new flag hasn't gone unnoticed in Terminus; however it remains the only flag permitted to be flown in the Terminus Region. The Rise of Tyranny Heads of the Anacreon Military once loyal to King Prefeco I soon found that religious dogma held greater sway over their soldiers than the desire to return the Anacreon heir to the throne. They relented and turned on opponents to the Taoists. Since then the capitol has been moved back to Anacreon City, the legal structure of the Federal Republic of Terminus has been disbanded and the nation renamed Anacreon Province. The Orange Defense Network, reluctant to interfere in the internal conflicts of Anacreon, accepted the Taoist Theocratic government and welcomed Anacreon Province. The new government has imposed tight restriction on freedom of the press and speech. The regime has resorted to imprisonment of political and religious opponents in an attempt to silence dissent in those regions opposed to Anacreon rule over Terminus. Despite this however religious tension within the Union remains high, particularily as over half the population aren't Taoists. Records No records before 26-01-07 26 January 2007: * Anacreon-Terminus Republic joins Orange Defense Network 1 February 2007: * Anacreon Province Totalitarian State Formed 6 February 2007: * Petitioned ODN Development Fund 7 February 2007: * Petitioned to serve the ODN Military 8 February 2007: * Created ODN Lottery Scheme * Assigned to the ODN Military category:nations Category:Member of Orange Defense Network category:Orange team